One wife to another
by authorofmyownmind
Summary: A reasnon why Hermione and Ginny are still freinds after the war and after they chose different lives. Hermione is a Malfoy and Ginny is a potter. You do the math. DMHG GWHP onexshot R


Author's note: Another one shot!

-

-

-

Disclaimer: …..hi

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione Granger is now Hermone Malfoy. She had married the ferret and became little miss popular. Or that's what Ron tells me. Harry…my husband is a bit more settle about it but still is a bit angrier. To him he lost a friend and a sister to the Malfoys. They said the only reason she married to him was to Make the Malfoy name popular after the war…she was a publicity stunt pretty much saying…don't take us to azkaban were good people! Or that's what Harry said. He also said that he didn't think she married for true love and they would kill her soon enough…..I sigh when he ells me this and walk away.

He doesn't know why I don't join in on the rants and the drunken slurry nights against Hermione …he doesn't know that she saved his life. It was a year ago and Harry had gone on a business trip and fallen ill they wouldn't let me see him we had just married and there was no certification of me being his wife! Stupid muggle ceremony…instead of the wizardry one! I was angry and upset because they were going to let him die without his mothers or wife's consent! I yelled I screamed but the healers still wouldn't let me in. I slid down the wall and became and emotional wreck.

I don't know what Hermione was doing there, I had heard the Malfoys opened up a children's wing there. Maybe Hermione had changed them a bit for the good. I didn't care at this point...It wasn't a moment later when a silky brunette with a pair of overlarge expensive looking sunglasses starred at me and looked down "Ginerva?"

I looked up I would have spit in her face but all I did was cry. Hermione's significant other… ferret boy, looked at her and said "Mione, we must be going." Hermione then said "nope…not yet." He rolled his eyes and said to her "Mione, love…I love you but honestly…another charity case…" Hermione kissed his cheek and said "Go home and ill meet you there." He smiled and said "all right." Apparently not seeing who I was. He left and Hermione got down next to me…her robes looked nice I remember being so angry at the healers I took it out on her "GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU TRAITOR! YOUR JUST AS BAD AS THE FERRET…." I then burst out crying and sobbing and rocking back and forth "THEY WON'T LET ME SEE HIM!" I then had jumbled words and sighs and moans then I finished "YOUR JUST AS BAD GET AWAY!" I then finished "STUPID HEALERS WONT LET ME SEE HARRY!" I then fell into on of the chairs and cried. I expected Hermione to leave me…I deserved to be slapped. Hermione had a different idea. I will never forget what she did…she walked away. A few moments later I heard yelling and the same healer who had denied me access to Harry's room came trembling and said "Mrs. Potter you can see your husband." I followed without another thought or word…or question until after I saw harry. After he was alright and everything was cleared…and he was asleep I walked to the same healer and said "mam, what made you change your mind?" The healer looked angry at me and said "Mam, next time you have troubles…please don't send a Malfoy on me…its not good for my nerves! You know how many people could lose their jobs if I told Mrs. Malfoy NO! Do you know that I went against protocol for you…Mrs. Potter? Do you understand that Mrs. Malfoy made a grown man cry… please next time you have an emergency don't bring a Malfoy into it! They own the bloody hospital were just bloody healers!" the poor woman then collapsed in her chair behind the counter. Ginny then said, "I'm sorry mam…did…ugh nevermind." I was about to walk away when I heard another peep come out of the distraught healer "mam…she left you a note." I turned around and she handed me a little note card that said nothing but 'from one wife to another." That was enough for me. Somehow I know that Hermione Malfoy isn't as bad as the rest…I wanted to say sorry but the only way I know I can do that is to change my opinion of her. I don't think ill tell Harry…or Ron she wouldn't want them to be up her arse…especially with the Malfoys. Somehow I know she still loves me like a friend and I really do miss her.

-

-

-

It wasn't until I flipped the page of the newspaper and saw "Malfoy expecting baby!" did I think of her. Hermione was going to be a mother… I grabbed the knitting yarn and knitted. Harry once asked me what I was knitting I simply said "A gift from one wife to another." …later that month Hermione sent me a thank you note for the booties and a diamond necklace…then the greatest gift of all… a note from her. We write often…no friendship intitled…just simple little notes from one wife to another…I wouldn't have it any other way.

-

-

-

Author's note: bad…good? R&R… Yes I know my grammar sucks… tell em something I DON'T KNOW! Love you all!


End file.
